Warcry
by alexrusso89
Summary: The lore for my Warbands in the new Warhammer Age of sigmar Warcry Jessikah Noire and her Nevermore of the Corvus Cabal, Koragg and his Iron Golems, Justin and his Cypherlords, other warbands will be added in time
1. Banished

The wind blew across the plains. Jessikah Noire shuddered, she was travelling north...but not by her choice.

Jessilah looking over the soldier's shoulder. She couldn't see anything that looked like civilization. She saw the great, endless plains, and woods behind her. There was a swamp known as the neck just ahead of them, separating the three.

"I hate this," she said.

"We will be there in a couple of nights," the soldier said, not even looking at her.

"Great"

It is the sunlight that wakes her. Her eyes snap open and the dim remains of a headache fade from her skull. Did She doze off? She doesn't remember being tired. The trip to hadn't been a long one. She reaches up to rub her eyes, and the brief glimpse of day vanishes as shes exposed to the cold, windy air.

Her stomach growled. She had properly eaten two days ago. She had made due with scavenging the nearby woods for berries and roots, but haven't found much. She didn't know what was good to eat, and what wasn't.

Another day in this cold hell, Jessikah thought.

The trip had been quiet, they had reached the Direbrand tribe, Vandus Hammerhand had been welcoming. Sansa felt sorry for Jessikah after learning her fate.

Jessikah woke up, just as the sun was cresting high in the sky. It had been a week since she left Direbrand Tribe, and was now arriving at Castle Bladewood home of the Bladewood gate.

She continued on past the wall, one swift kick to her rear sending her stumbling forward, through the Realm gate. Abandoned in the Bloodwind Spoil, a week ago. Yes, she was surviving, and surviving well enough.

'Survive.' Thinking that word made the deep-buried feeling of rage curl her lip back and hiss at the very thought. Survive? She couldn't just survive. Legolas had banished her over her not agreeing with her. Legolas not wishing for her to survive. Crovan's last words to her weren't to just survive.

Fuck just surviving. Wood elves can thrive, to grow stronger than they ever could back. They came here to be better. Why the fuck was she so stuck on just surviving?!"

There was a loud noise ahead of her.

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

"A woman showed up!"

That made Jessikah pay attention, she ran in the direction of the noise. She didn't have to run very far. There was a small mob of women not far ahead.

"Alright, that's far enough," she heard someone shout. "Who are you!"

Jessikah looked so scared and shaken up. But seeing the women, relief broke across her face.

"Oh, thank God," Jessikah gasped, running to the woman. She hugged her, which took the woman aback.

"D—do we know each other?" She stammered.

"No," Jessikah said, "but I was so goddamn scared that there wasn't anyone else here."

"You need some help?"

"Yes!"

The woman gently took the Jessikah's shoulders.

"What is your name?"

"Jessikah, Jessikah Noire."

"Jessikah. That's a beautiful name," The woman smiled. "But what are you doing here, Jessikah?"

"My elven tribe decided cause i didnt like their decision to banish me here," Jessikah said. "This wasteland, shes hoping i wont survive."

"Well we will have to change that" The woman snorted.

"That it was a place of freedom, i can help you with that."

"'Help me?'" The woman couldn't help but cock her eyebrow at that. "Did they say help me?"

Jessikah blinked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Yes. I can help you?"

Jessikah blushed.

"Maybe we can work together," the woman said.

"What?"

"We can work together," she said. "There is nothing out here for miles."

"I'm not becoming a whore!" Jessikah spat.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I meant that you join us here, you want to survive dont you?."

"Have you eaten?" The woman asked.

Jessikah shook her head.

"How long have you gone without food?"

"I don't know," Jessikah mumbled. "Its been a few weeks since i was abandoned out here."

"I see."

The woman stood up.

"Come with me," she said. "We'll get you some food."

"Thank you," Jessikah mumbled.

"I can give you the power to survive out here," the woman said.

"I can join?," Jessikah asked. "Gods, I just realized something."

"What is that?"

"I never asked for your name."

The woman smiled a seductive smiles , her skin turning a shade of Lavender

" My dear Jessikah, i am Slaanesh "


	2. Iron golems battle

Fighting had ensued between the Iron Golems and the daughters of Slaanesh, various Slaanesh chaos warriors were engaging the indomitable iron golems. A iron golem dwarf made a Beeline for Jessikah " A dwarf? " Jessikah said with slight confuson. " Slaanesh filth" he greeted, a smile on his face. Jessikah held up her sword, the dwarf following suit with his axe. The metal of their weapons made a clanking noise as they crashed against each other. The dwarf noticed Jessikah's fighting routine " You're pretty good lassie" he pointed out.

" Ive had a few lessons " she answered simply. Jessikah watched as the dwarf struggled for a second, missing a step. She pinned it on being hung over. This was enough for the dwarf to stop fighting, his guard has fallen, Jessikah forcefully knocked the dwarf's axe from his hand with a heavy swing. Jessikah then sauntered across the deck with the up most confidence.

" Slaanesh's Fucking Whore" Koragg's voice stopped Jessikah in her tracks " Your not getting out of here Lassie."

Jessikah spun around just in time to block a strike from Koragg. The clashing of their blades began in a matter of seconds, Koragg and Jessikah were almost equal in skill. Koragg slammed her blade on Jessikah's making her stumble, Koragg saw the window of opportunity and he took it.

Koragg kicked Jessikah, watching as the red haired beauty staggered back. Koragg kicked her again and then sliced through the skin of Jessikah's stomach with his blade. Jessikah screamed in agony drawing the attention of the daughters of Slaanesh. She groaned in pain, her sword long forgotten, blood seeped through her shirt.

" There is honour in defeat lassie "

Jessikah was now on the floor, willing herself to get up and fight , as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Her stomach was deeply cut, and Jessikah didn't know what to do. Her sword was gone, soon so would her life, she didn't want to die, she doubted she could even stand at this moment. Basically she was screwed. Pink smoke suddenly covered the daughters of Slaanesh.

Koragg and his iron golems looked around, once the smoke was gone, revealing the daughters were gone, except for Jessikah who still lay prone on the ground. " Oh thats cold " the dwarf said, " Don't worry ill finish her off" the Legionnaire said. " No, leave her " Koragg said " We have no need to end her" He then walked away, his warband quickly following.

Jessikah lay on the ground, her vision going blurry. She wouldnt survive for much longer, the wood elf cursed herself, cursed ever joining Slaanesh, the chaos god had abandoned her, leaving her for dead, Jessikah however wasn't alone, a massive shadow suddenly appeared over her, Jessikah with her vision blurred could only make out the shape.

A giant Raven.


	3. The Nevermore rises

Jessikah slowly opened her eyes and saw that She was by the river. She sat up and looked around. It looked liked Mal had washed up on the river bank, Jessikah winced before looking down at herself, her clothes were covered in dirt and tears, she also had bruises and cuts all over her body, Jessikah Slowly got up and looked around.

"Hey", Jessikah yelled. "Is anybody there?"

She heard nothing.

"Looks like I'm in my own."

-An Hour Later-

Jessikah was walking around the forest...when She saw something. It was a light, Mal walked closer to it...and gasped, It was a campfire!, Jessikah Walked up it...and heard a voice say this.

"Well looks like your up"

Jessikah looked in shock.

"Wh...who are you", Jessikah asked. " how did i get here?"

"You don't remember?" the voice asked.

"No", Jessikah replied.

"Well", the voice started. "The Great Gatherer saved you." The person behind the voice appeared, the figure was female, slender, dark skinned.

Jessikah looked in shock.

"Yo...you're from the untamed beasts?", Jessikah asked in shock.

"Yes", the woman replied.

With that Jessikah dropped to her knees in shock.

"Ok so whats your name?" Jessikah asked, the woman smiled and walked towards her " I am Celeste Demigra, i'm from well was from a Untamed Beasts nomad tribe, i was a beast talker, however they were killed in battle by the Cypherlords, i was left alone here in the Bloodwind Spoil till the Great Gatherer saved me." Celeste said.

"Celeste!"

Celeste turned around and saw Will.

"Will", She said.

"Thank the Great Gatherer", he said. "We were worried about you."

With that Jessikah opened my eyes and saw the rest appear.

"Um", Eleven said when she saw Jessikah. "Who is this?"

Celeste looked at Jessikah before looking at Eleven.

"This is Jessikah, she was saved by the Great Gatherer."

This made everybody look at Jessikah in shock.

"Ok, so what now", Will asked.

"Well", Jessikah started. "There is seven of us."

Will, Celeste,Eleven,Dustin,Max,Lucas,Mike and Poe all looked at Jessikah.

" Look we have enough to form a Warband and fight the others in this place " Jessikah said " The Great Gatherer says to pick the bodies clean " she continued looking at the rest " So we will"

The others cheered " Then lead us " Celeste said " Yea" Eleven added " Ok" Jessikah said " From today we are the Nevermore of the Corvus Cabal, we serve the Great Gatherer" Jessikah said " And we will pick the bodies clean"

" Nevermore?, me likes it " Pow said giggling to himself, " Yea its a good name " Dustin said, " First off we need a home base" Jessikah said, the others nodded, " Then lets set up our home and get ready to fight " Jessikah said, the warband headed into the forest to set up their base.


	4. Iron Golem's : Battle of the Forge

" Oi are we sure we are at the right place?" Strax the Iron golem Dwarf asked his warband brothers.

"Well place does look run-down," Koragg replied.

"It looks haunted," Alex russo the Anvil witch replied.

"Look, we check it out, anything buggy we kill it" Koragg told him. " Right" Metal Phoenix the Ogre said, "uh… I dunno," Stitch the legionnaire said honestly.

"Yea lets get this done," Strax guessed, Kelsey the Vampire, Roman the banner man and Neo the legionnaire nodded.

The iron golems walked up to the main entrance to the abandoned forge. The door opened with a loud shrike.

"Whoa, that is a noisy door!" Strax said. Inside was an open area, there were tools, old weapons, Sigmar insignia's, and other things scattered around too.

"Do you think we should split up, see what else is around here," Koragg suggested. Koragg, Metal, Stitch and Alex turned left whilst Strax, Roman , Neo and Kelsey headed down the right-hallway.

"hey, it is an old work desk!" Stitch pointed out as they came saw a old desk at the end of the corridor.

"Whoa, looks like they left work unfinished" Alex said, noticing the unfinished sword on the desk.

"HEY GUYS, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Strax called out to them, the iron golems all headed to where Strax was, unaware that they had just passed a wall with the words "dreams come true" written in runes. They went into the room Strax was in, and infront of them was a HUGE machine.

"Whoa, what is that?" Alex asked.

"Aye its a forge lassie," Strax said. "Should we fire it up?"

" Are we able to?" Stitch asked, wanting to repair his armour. " Ok there only seems to be one way from here, perhaps we should explore some more," Koragg suggested.

The iron golem's continued exploring the forge, yet, there was something off…

"There doesn't look like there is much else here " Koragg said " Shall we check out that other way," Roman said as they went out a side room.

"We should check that last room over there first," Kelsey said. They opened the door and all screamed! Infront of them was a Nurgle demon, laying on an table, a hole in it's stomach region which appered to connect up to a pipe.

"What is that!?" Alex yelped.

" I say we get out of here before he wakes up!" Kelsey exclaimed.

" Umm… what were you?" Strax asked himself before going closer to the lifeless creature. Strax looked at the right-hand side of the room when he saw a message on the wall. It was in runes and read: who's laughing now?

"Definitely not him," Strax said. "hold on, this one is dead!" Metal exclaimed.

"Guys, I think I saw something up ahead," Guys said. They all then proceeded down the hallway. They were almost at the end when all of a sudden, a dark figure peeked around the corner, before it then went back the way.

"like, hello! Who, who's there?" Koragg asked. Nothing happened. They then turned the corner.

"Aye, sorry if we are intruding, but have you seen-" Strax didn't continue as to the group's surprise, there was no one there.

"like hold on! " Stitch said, he looked back down the hall then back at the group " You all that too right?"

The group looked around the room, there wasn't much, just some chairs, tables and machinery.

"hey guys! I think I found a switch!" Alex exclaimed excitedly. Strax pulled it down and activated it.

"what does it do? Alex asked Koragg.

"its the lava flow" Koragg said. "It allows the lava from mount Cathoom into the forge " Koragg explained " Aye maybe we can fire it up now!" Stitch exclaimed.

"But, why would we want to?" Kelsey asked.

"So we can do some repairs!" Strax answered.

The group then went back the way they came, Stitch looked suspiciously at the hall where they had seen that figure earlier.

"Whats is the worse that could happen, it is just paper," Koragg told him.

"Famous last words boss" Strax answered

"I suppose"

They were about to enter the forge when they noticed something odd. They got closer when suddenly a giant lava creature burst from the pooling lava and tried to grab Neo.

"The fuck!" Strax screamed " Battle formations" Koragg ordered. Within seconds they where in the heat of a battle. They went on the attack each using there own individual weapons and attacks. The lava creature was slightly over powering Roman. Suddenly Neo appeared with her Shield, slamming it into the lava creature and sending it flying in to a wall.

The lava creature began to get to its feet, Koragg and Metal Phoenix both slammed their hammers down on its head, killing the creature. The iron golems regrouped " Roll call " Koragg said " We're all still here , Roman answered, Koragg looked around at his warband " Ok, Strax fire up the forge, we need to repair our armour and some of pur weapons, Stich and Kelsey your on lookout duty ok?, Alex being the Anvil witch assist Strax, myself Roman and Neo will clean out and prepare the living quarters as we're making camp, everyone got that?" Koragg said , the rest of the iron golems all nodded, then they we their separate ways to do the orders Koragg had given them.

" So why here Koragg" Roman asked as they walked along " This is a forge, we are weapons makers, and this will make a good home base wouldn't it not?" Koragg replied " You've got me there " Roman said, Neo giggled.


	5. Campaign Time

It was morning at the iron golem camp. Neo had cooked breakfast like always which was one of the only things that hadn't changed over the last three weeks. Another thing that hadn't changed was Alex being late to breakfast. "Sorry " she said pulling on her shirt down , "...would've been down sooner but had to help Strax," she continued as Strax followed her in.

"Aye you did ," Strax responded, "..and thanks for the help to lassie"

"No problem ," Alex said

"Good, now shut up and eat " Neo said taking a bite of her eggs.

" Ok im gonna address the elephant in the room, We found the forge, where do we go from here? " Roman said Kelsey nodded " Its not, this forge isnt the Ever chosen forge " Koragg responded " Aye, this is too Sigmar " Strax said, "So what now? " Metal Phoenix asked " The only thing we can do, continue our search for the Ever chosen forge " Koragg said " We leave in a hour"

-Corvus Cabal, Nevermore tribe-

"What the hell!" Celeste yelled As they made their way in to the main hall.

"A toast to our fearless leader.," said Eleven as she directed her to where Jessikah was seated.

The next two hours flew by fast making the day seem to go at light speed. As lunch time came Jessikah found herself outside the tribe with her warband. She was taken back by just how bright the California sun was as she pulled on her hood over and scanned the area, Jessikah didnt have much time as soon as she had gotten out there the Untamed beats burst across the horizon.

"Well what are we waiting for," Jesiskah said.

"Yea!," they all yelled in unison.

Within what seemed like seconds the Nevermore had joined the fight and were fighting Chaos beats and the Untamed Beast's forces in a back and forth battle. With the nevermore making quick work out of some of the chaos beats.

-Iron Golems-

Neo had been digging in the ground with her hands for three minutes straight until she hit something. As she pulled the object from the ground. "A box, i wonder whats inside it," she said as she took the rectangular box in her hand not knowing she was being watched.

"We'll take that little girl...," a voice said behind her "..and you too," the voice continued. Neo slowly turned a around slowly and was face to with the Cypher Lords.

"You..." she said as she wrestled with herself part of her wanted to just throw the box at the warband standing in front her and run but part of her couldn't deep inside she knew what to do. "Listen you aint gettin this box with out a fight," she said falling into a defensive stance.

"Have it your way girl, get her," Justin the thrill master ordered as he and Cypher lords charged her.

Neo was on the ground holding the titan box frozen with fear as she stared at the end of Justin's spear.

"This is the end of the road for you girly" he said raising his spear. As he brought the spear down it was stopped half way.

"You will not hurt her! You understand me? You will not hurt her!," Koragg said from behind his hammer, Metal phoenix then smacked Justin away. " Neo go!," Koragg yelled. Neo ran and hid behind another near by tree and watched the battle unfold. Else where in the battle Strax was dealing with a cypher lord assassin fighting them to a draw. "Huh...huh...your good dwarf , but my sword is hungry for blood. The assassin said.

"Talk is cheap," Strax replied. A second later they charged each other. Strax's axe proved to be more then a match for the asassin's sword so much in fact that the assassin decided to back off.

"We'll finish this some other time," it said.

"Count on it," Strax said as he went to join the others.

Meanwhile the rest of the Iron Golems were fighting with a fury. She was fueled by something deep in her heart. She knew it was the love she had for Max. "You wont win," Justin said with a sadistic grin.

"You sure about that" Koragg said as Roman knocked Justin to the ground.

" You think this is over " Justin said getting up, looking around he saw his Cypher lords were defeated.

" Fall back " Justin ordered as he and the Cypher lords retreated.

" Ok pack up we're leaving now, this place is compromised " Koragg ordered, the rest of the iron golems nodded and set to work packing all their supplies, they then set off shortly after.

-The Nevermore -

The Untamed beast had fled, the chaos beast defeated, the Nevermore stood breathing heavy. " Well that was harder then i thought" Dustin said, " Come on we to keep going, we have to claim the eight points in the name of the great gatherer " Jessikah said, the Nevermore cheered, they then set off themselves.

The Warbands in the Bloodwind Spoil are on a collision course, who will be the victor?


	6. Heavy burdens

CRACK!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

Fighting had ensued between the Iron Golems and the Cypher lords , Corvus Cabal tribe the Nevermore and the Splitntered Fang, various warriors were engaging each other. Strax made a Beeline for Jessikah " You? " Jessikah said with slight confuson. " Aye i see you survived" he greeted, a smile on his face. Jessikah held up her sword, Strax following suit with his axe. The metal of their weapons made a clanking noise as they crashed against each other. Strax noticed Jessikah's fighting routine " You're pretty good lassie" he pointed out.

" Ive had a few lessons " she answered simply. Jessikah watched as Strax struggled for a second, missing a step. She pinned it on being hung over. This was enough for Strax to stop fighting, his guard has fallen, Jessikah forcefully knocked the Strax's axe from his hand with a heavy swing. Jessikah then sauntered across the deck with the up most confidence.

" Sss time to die" The Splitnered Fang's leader Severus voice stopped Jessikah in her tracks " Your not getting out of here."

Jessikah spun around just in time to block a strike from Severus. The clashing of their blades began in a matter of seconds, Severus and Jessikah were almost equal in skill. Severus slammed her blade on Jessikah's making her stumble, Severus saw the window of opportunity and he took it.

Severus kicked Jessikah, watching as the red haired beauty staggered back. Severus kicked her again and then sliced through the skin of Jessikah's stomach with his blade. Jessikah screamed in agony drawing the attention of the Nevermore. She groaned in pain, her sword long forgotten, blood seeped through her shirt. Jessikah was now on the floor, willing herself to get up and fight , as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Her stomach was deeply cut, and Jessikah didn't know what to do. Her sword was gone, soon so would her life, she didn't want to die, she doubted she could even stand at this moment. Basically she was screwed.

"Too bad, where is your precious chaos god now" Severus said sending a poison grenade towards Jessikah

"ERRRRR NO!," Alex Russo growled taking the brunt of the blast and becoming engulfed in flames.

"Alex no!" Koragg yelled running over to his Anvil witch's burning body.

"Shit" Jessikah said joining Koragg.

"You little bitches!," Roman said charging at them, knocking Justin pit of the way

"Not so fast," Justin said, Only for Poe to glide in and slash him. The splintered Fang and the Cypher lords had fled the battlefield.

Koragg held Alex's brunt disfigured body in his arms

. "Healing potion?" Koragg said gripping her hand.

"Yeah? Is there ?," Jessikah said.

"ugghhhhhhhh... Shit," Alex said straining to gather air through her brunt lungs.

"Save your strength," Jessikah said.

Alex then looked over at Koragg gripping his hand pulling him close. "Find The...ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhh...find the..uggggggggggggh," she gasped before the life left her body.

"Alex!" Koragg screamed with a fury.

-2 Months later-

"DAMN IT TO HELL!," Jessikah said slamming her crow mask against the wall as she and the rest of the Nevermore entered the main hall of their tree top village. The other warbands had all been quiet.

"Damn it we need to find them ," Celeste said taking off her own mask.

"That will be at least a week or two," Eleven said.

"SHIT!," Dustin said.

"Language ," Max said. " Theres no need for that," he continued.

"Oh please like we didn't curse," Lucas said.

"Look its like this we need to find those other warbands ," Will said.

"Look guys you're forgetting we are a Team ," Poe said. "No we are a family, Now go get some rest tomorrow's the first day of training Got it." Jessikah said

"Fine" Eleven said with a frustrated sigh.

-The Iron Golem's camp-

Neo sighed she was finally sat down around the campfire, joining the other iron golems " God how much i missed this " Neo sighed " Don't worry we didnt miss you" Strax said getting a weird look from Roman .

" Aye i'm only joking Lassie" Strax said, Neo settled in next to Roman, " Feels weird " Stitch said " You know with out her" he continued, the group was quiet " We all miss her " Koragg began " But we can not dwell in the past, she would want us to keep going, so we will " Koragg continued, " Aye, thats right she would " Strax said " However its gonna be harder with out her, but i know we can do this " Koragg said " Hell yea we can " Metal phoenix said, the rest of the iron golems nodded, Kelsey was staring her shield. " Kelsey what are you doing?" Roman asked " I uh " Kelsey said, she held up her shield revealing that Alex's bracelet was added to the centre of the shield " So she is always with me " Kelsey said looking down.

" I think thats cool " Stitch said

" Aye " Strax said

" We all have our own way of remembering the fallen " Koragg said

" Very sweet " Neo said " Yea " Roman added.

Kelsey smiled before rejoining the golems at the fire

" Ok lets get some rest, we have a heavy day ahead of us " Koragg said.


	7. Corvus Cabal leadership battle

"Looks like you've made a new friend shame she'll have to die because of it but that's the price you pay being friends you do goods," Jessikah said.

"Rae stay back and run when we...," Severus said before being cut off.

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!," Rae screamed charging into the Nevermore and attacking them. Stunning her new friends as she had negeclted to tell them she had studied martial arts.

"Well that was unexpected," Calvin said,

"Yeah,"Severus said " Everyone spread out!,"

"Right," the others said.

"Whoa " Luna said blocking a blast with her shield.

"Hang on ," Calvin said

"Time to end this " Peyton said as The splintered fang gathered ready to take on the Nevermore.

Suddenly the Nevermore got knocked back by The splintered fang.

"Is that the best you got rangers," Jessikah said as she preformed an acrobatic flip.

"No but this is," Calvin , "Lets do it guys!,"

The splintered fang charged at the nevermore.

"Really you think this is gonna make a difference," Eleven said.

"Wanna bet ," Rae said standing beside Eleven and Dustin as they exploded " What? No!" Poe said " You want some you get all of us " Severus said cocky .

" Fall back " Jessikah said as the Nevermore fled and Poe flew off.

-Nevermore village-

"We were caught off guard! " Celeste Said fumeing with rage.

"I think we need a new leader" Lucas said

"Absoluetly not!," Jessikah yelled she'd been arguing with the others for sevreal minutes about adding Who should be the leader

"You're being unreasonable," Eleven said, "Im good fighter im a good leader!"

"Have you taken the moment to think that maybe there are people better for the job or is your head up your own ass!," Celeste snapped.

"With all do respect this is our team and we should be able to decide whose going to lead it " Dustin said

"Whats going here ?," Poe Asked

"Why are you the leader anyway ," Eleven said.

"Excuse me may I speak," Poe asked.

"Go on," Will said

"I'm trust Jesskiah shes lead us for a at least three months, i believe she won't let us down," Poe said.

" Poe I don't want to doubt your judgement," Eleven said "but this is a war and I should be the leader!,"

"ENOUGH! " Celeste Screamed.

"Jessikah is the leader weather you like it or not, Trust her and Poe's Judgement they wont let you down got it ?," Celeste said getting a nod from all .

"Hey!," Jesskah said out raged.

"Weve got other thimgs to worry about then who is the team leader , we are a team now lets act like one " Jessikah said.

"Do whatever you want I'm gonna go," Eleven said stormming out of the room.


	8. Convergence arc 1 finale

The two warbands stood face to face in a bit of a stand off weapons drawn. "Alright Lets End this!" Jessikah said.

With that the warbands did battle. Both teams seeming to match each other. Fighting to a stalemate. Causing destruction in the process. The warbands charged each other the impact of which sounded like a thunder clap.

Meanwhile on the ground the other were still locked in a biter grudge match with Eleven was doing her best against Strax, but the dwarf was quickly getting the best of her, "Ah!" Eleven screamed as strike from Strax's axe knocked her to the ground .

"Sorry lassie " Strax said stomping on her ribs " A weak human," Neo said slapping Dustin "I will enjoy caving in your skull," Stitch said raising his sword. She was suddely met with a pair of boots from Will who had dropkicked Stitch.

Atop the bell tower Koragg and Jessikah looked at the two warbands. They had each given all they had but every attack had failed. "You've improved!" Koragg said driving the hilt of his hammer into Jessikah's back making her scream. "Jessikah!," Celeste screamed, Roman grinded his boot into her hand crushing the bones through her armor. "Stay down" Neo said, kicking Eleven in the head "You most of all the noble leader how does I feel to know failed," Koragg said kicking Jessikah again.

"NO! NO MORE!" A voice boomed, suddenly a bright light appeared from the sky.

"WHAT!" Koragg said in awe, in blinding hail of light. When the light cleared, three Warriors glad in golden armour, a pure white Gryphound and a Balista were revealed.

" Stromcast" Koragg said, the warrior in the middle turned " I am John Snow, this is my Gryphound Ghost, we are the Stormcast" John said, " Why are you here ?" Jessikah asked. John turned to Eleven, Will, Max, Dustin and Lucas " We can not let you guys fall any further into darkness" John said " Join us and help us fight the Chaos "

The five looked at each other " Sure" Eleven said " Wait what about those three?" Dustin asked looking at Jessikah, Celeste and Poe, Poe then flew off not wanting anything to do with the Stormcast " We can not allow them, they are kissed by Chaos" John said " Farewell" in a blinding light the Stormcast, Lucas, Eleven, Dustin, Max and Will were gone.

" Shit" Jessikah said helping Celeste up, the Iron Golems looked at each other " We do need a new anvil witch, and that Jessikah is good with potions " Strax said, " I like them " Metal said, " Yea " Neo said " You we all agree?" Koragg asked, the rest of the golems nodded " Jessikah, Celeste " Koragg said getting the attention of the two " We Would like you two to join us " he continued " Really?" Celeste asked, Koragg nodded " What do you think?" Jessikah asked Celeste " We have no choice really" she replied.

Jessikah looked at Koragg " Ok we accept " she said " Excellent " Koragg said, the rest of the iron golems joined them " Welcome Jessikah our new Anvil witch and Celeste our drill master " Koragg said the iron golems cheered.


	9. Eyes of the nine: by the power of Nurgle

CRACK!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

White Light?

That was the first thing Alex Russo saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what he did she couldn't get out of its blinding, white grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Her eyes began to open. She saw the faces of her family.

Darkness again.

At first Alex thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her, dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. She couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an greenish hew to it. It had the energy of pure evil, probably as bad, if not worse. Suddenly, the vision faded away and light was returning. It was waking up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She was almost awake. Chains were wrapped around her, hooks digging into her skin.

Alex cried out in pain, her memories flooding back to her, of Her , her friends and family the iron golems and...and being turned into ash.

A another light began to glow near her, it was different to the last light, Alex was an thrown backwards by an explosion. She twisted in mid-air, angling herself so as to land on her feet, escaping the chains in the process.

" Alex Russo," a voice behind her had said. Alex turned to find a stranger before her. He had blue eyes. He wore a beige trench coat,a white, collared shirt and a blue tie, e whole outfit looked like it was rotting away.

"Who are you? Alex asked.

"My name is Nurgle," the man replied. "Im a chaos god."

"Wait what?"

Nurlge roughly grabbed Alex's arm.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed as she struggled.

Then Alex noticed that she was inside a coffin.

Vortemis, K'Charlik, Narvia and Turosh watched as a hand burst from the ground, minutes later a Zombiefied Alex burst from the ground, her armour was now a sickly green and gold, she had green highlights in her hair and on her lower back was the mark of Nurgle, almost like a tramp stamp.

" Your not of Tzeentch" K'charlik stated, Alex shook her head " No the great Nurgle has sent me Alex Lestrange to aid you as per Tzeentch's request " Alex stated. The eyes of the nine nodded, " Then by all means welcome to the family Lestrange " Vortemis announced smiling a evil sickly smile.

" We have big plans for the Bloodwind Spoil " Vortemis said " Very big plans "


	10. Mollog's mob

CRACK!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

Its been months since Zelda and Link entered the Bloodwind Spoil, they were fleeing from the Godsworn Hunt. Zelda being a female Loonleader had fled as the Godsworm hunt had raided her clan's village, Link a surviving clan member had fled with her. Zelda and Link had run into Mollog the mighty, a fellow Gloomspite Gitz, Zelda and Link joined Mollog and his mob, the remaining Zarbag's Gitz, Zarbag himself, Snirk and Drizgit had also joined, the spiteshroom , bat squig, stalag squig and bonekrakka made up the warband.

You could say Zelda was selfish, but thats what she needed, Zarbag had said she could have a break since the warband had entered the Bloodwind Spoil. The wargand had been travelling Through the Bloodwind spoil, the Gloomspite Gitz warband had entered wanting to conquer the Bloodwind Spoil in the name of the Bad moon.

The sound of the loud crash stirred Mollog from his peaceful sleep. "Tell Zelda to shut up, It's too damn early," he said groggily as he rolled over onto his back.

"Umm that's not Zelda " Zarbag replied " I hope its not the Godsworn." Link said sleepily. It then clicked in his mind what he said, Link bolted up from the bed.

Link and Zarbag walked out to the drive way to find Drizgit, he was feeding the Squig's, Snirk was polishing his weapon not far from them, the camp was small only five tents and Mollog's sleep area.

" Feels good being on an adventure again," Drizgit said.

"Sounds good," Zarbag said walking over to Drizgit

Drizgit continued to feed the Squig's and asked, "And those two grots?,"

"Yes, Zelda the female Loonleader and Link have joined us and Mollog," Zarbag said " They are Gloomspite Gitz after all"

"Good to know," Snirk said somewhat sarcastically.

Hours upon hours had passed and in the late afternoon sun Zelda sat alone at the edge of the hill looking out at the setting sun. The tears in her eyes had stopped long ago now she sat there looking at the land. She then herd the sound of footsteps, "How'd you find me ," she asked.

"You and I are the only ones who come up here to think," Link said sitting beside Zelda on the ground. "Are you ok," he asked placing an arm around her.

"I miss her ," Zelda said.

"I know" Link said comforting her .

"Yeah I know ." Zelda said. "I just wish I knew why after all we went through to be together id never thought everything would be taken from me!," Zelda said tears coming from her eyes again. For years Link had been the only one she had been comfortable to cry around in private.

"You know, the moonclan's are resilient," Zarbag said.

"Well that turned out well for mine didnt it " Zelda said sarcasm and anger evident in her voice.

"Hey! We're all allies here ," Link said in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Yeah you're right there" Zelda said letting smile cross her lips.

"C'mon lets go back to camp " Zarbag said Link and Zelda both nodded.

Mollog sat looking up at the sun. "Almost night?" Snirk asked.

"Yeah" Mollog said " We can start moving soon"

"As soon as Zarbag, Zelda and Lonk get back we will set off," Snirk said

" Good " Mollog replied " I want to find a place to make a village for us where we wont be disturbed anymore " he continued, Snirk and Drizgit nodded, " Im tired of the fighting these Warbands cause problems for me even back in the nightvault "

" Yea " Zarbag said as he, Link and Zelda walked into the camp, the stalag squig had bene loaded up in a small wagon along with the Nurgling Mollog carried around, e wagon was pulled by Bonekrakka. Soon the group had the camp packed up, Mollog looked at the group " Ok lets set off " He said " Any idea where were going?" Link asked, " Nope" Mollog said " But we will be fine, Me and Zarbag's Gitz will protect you from the Godsworn " Mollog replied, " He's right girly, you might have a clan anymore but you have us, we're a warband, we're your hew clan " Zarbag said, Zelda smiled, the warband then set off towards their nest destination.


	11. Throns of the briar queen part 1

The black coach made its way across the sandy path, and descended down it. Looking down the hill, one would be able to see the beach, and the ocean beyond, its waves cresting and breaking against the shore.

The carriage came to a stop. The driver moved the reins to the side, and the horse obeyed, walking in a semi-circle and turning the carriage to the opposite direction. Varclav the cruel grunted as he continued towards the ocean, hauling an unconscious man with him.

The driver sat still, facing away from the beach and listening to the faint sounds of the waves. He heard the Duke take a few steps into the water, and then Varclav had returned, but he was no longer carrying his human burden. Instead, he was holding eight or nine pieces of what looked like gold. He climbed into the back of the carriage once more.

"Let's go," he said.

The driver snapped the reins, rousing the horse from its short nap as it began to trot back towards town.

The marketplace in The isle of the Lost had dwindled quite a bit ever since the city had been cut off. Where there were once dozens upon dozens of merchants that could be found selling their wares, there was now merely a handful. And the small small began to suffer great economic hardship.

As the citizens mingled about and checked out the few booths and vendors, they all heard the clanging of a small bell. People looked in the direction of the town square, and they saw the official town crier waving his bell about, shouting as he made the day's latest royal decree.

"Hear ye, hear ye! All citizens of the isle, hear ye!"

Now, all eyes were on the man as he read from his scroll.

"As decreed, henceforth all food will be rationed by an additional five percent. Additionally, water rations will now only be distributed on Tuesdays and Saturdays."

A few quiet groans could be heard from the people in response to the bad news; they already had barely enough to eat, and freshwater was scarce.

A Nurgle infected man from the crowd, who had had quite enough, spoke up, his face red with anger.

"Oi, crier bloke! Why don't you tell the King that if he wants us all to starve, he can go f-"

Three guards came out of nowhere. They tackled him to the ground, and began to beat him with their clubs. It took them four blows to render the man unconscious, and another eighteen to actually kill him.

The rest of the citizens went about their business. Most of them had adjusted to Weselton's new draconian laws.

The King sat in the study of his luxurious villa, absentmindedly sipping at some brandy. He surveyed the gold that sat on the table before him, looking intently at the unusual carvings that were etched into each piece. Last time, he had gotten ten of the trinkets, but this time, he had only received eight.

Since nobody wanted to trade with them anymore, this gold was the only thing keeping the economy afloat. The King had to head down to the beach at night to collect it from Varclav, then sell it off to unscrupulous Southern Isles merchants in return for goods, which were then rationed and distributed to citizens.

Despite the reduced amount, he was still going to have the usual two pieces stored away in his personal vault. The city would just have to make do with their reduced supplies. The King had himself to think about, after all.

The King sat back in his chair, removed his round spectacles and breathed deeply through his nose. He looked to his right, at the window. Past the paned glass, he could see the sloping hills that led down to the beach, and then the sea.

The waves were unusually large today.

The Briar queen, Varclav and the ever hanged stood in the middle of the woods, a perfect place to conduct a ritual.

As the ever hanged drew out the long, ceremonial dagger from the folds of his cloak, they all began to collectively chant.

"In the name of Nagash!"

The ever hanged plunged the dagger through the man's chest and into his heart.

"Lord Nagash, hear our cry!"

"I am here!"

The unforunate victim's blood seeped out and formed a pool around him. The warband members looked up at their god.

As he watched, the King threw back the hood of his robe to get a better look.

"My lord." The Briar queen

" Ah the Briar Queen , why have you called me?" Nagash boomed

"Anything to serve your cause, my Lord," the Briar queen said, bowing " However i have a lost of my warband, only three of us remain."

"I see."

The King's heartbeat began to quicken, and despite the summer, he felt cold. He could see Nagash's face.

"Well i will send you four more."

"Thank you my lord."

The king raised the hood once more, and turned away. He was suddenly struck by lightning, the king cried out as he transformed into a Chainrasp

" Here is the first one " Nagash said " The witch king, doomed to forever be in torment of the kingdom he doomed" Nagash continued, the king looked up at Nagash.

" You will serve the Briar Queen " Nagash said, the witch king nodded.


End file.
